The Realization
by secretagentxy
Summary: After Hiyori saves Yato from his almost-fatal blight, she begins to realize she has feelings for him. If you've seen up to episode 9 of the anime, it begins there. I realize the manga has gone on a lot further, but I haven't read it yet so please keep that in mind. ( I would say it's more of a T rating but I plan for more chapters so yes. Told from Hiyori's POV. Hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

I began to watch him closer after the blighting accident. It was just that I was worried…  
I think.  
I used to be okay with just waking up to his scent, however far away he was; I could always smell him.

"Yato…"

But now I made him sleep in my brother's room, with Yukine. I wanted to keep a close eye on both of them. School felt longer every day. I started feeling anxious. The anxiety grew inside my like a fetus, and I soon felt completely submersed it its waters. Yato and Yukine were as normal as ever. Yukine was really trying to control himself. Yato kept taking any job he could find for 5 yen, and well I kept feeling overwhelmed. I left my body even more frequently, but I had stopped asking Yato to help. I had stopped asking anyone for help. I began to like my phantom form more than myself. Why was I so down?  
After school I would run to meet up with Yato and Yukine. My anxiety felt lighter with them. I felt this need to be around them all the time.  
One night at home I asked Yato and Yukine for their clothes to wash them.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT", exclaimed Yato. "You can do what you want with Yukine's clothes, but you are sure as hell not touching my jersey"  
"Typical…YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT, GIVE HER THE JERSEY" Yukine got aggressive.  
"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT, I AM YOUR GOD AND YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT"  
Yato and Yukine began tumbling on the floor, fighting to get each other's clothes off. I was blushing like mad. When they managed to remove everything but their undergarments, they both blushed, screamed, and ran to opposite sides of the room. I picked up the clothes and ran off quickly, laughing quite loudly.  
"HIYORIII GET BACK HEREEEEEEE" Yelled Yato, but Yukine restrained him giggling. "I AM A GOD".

I started the washer but I felt myself tingling all over. It was his jersey. I was holding it. Hell, I practically shoved my face into it. His smell. This smell. There were shivers traveling all over my body.  
"_What am I doing?", _I thought. "_This is so wrong."_ I tossed in Yukine's clothes and Yato's pants, but I could not wash the jersey.  
_"I admit it, I am a 15 year old pervert. I am doomed to live with this"_ I couldn't deny it, and I scurried into my room and hid it under my pillow. I gave them some of my brother's old pajamas to wear, and said I was going to sleep early.  
_"Why am I so nervous"_ I was sweating. I kept peeking at my bed as I brushed my teeth. I could smell Yato from here and it was driving me crazy. Was I a lunatic? I had some stray-god's never-washed jersey under my pillow, and I felt excited?  
I laid down beside my pillow, almost lighting my sheets on fire with how high my body temperature was. "Yato…"

I stopped resisting. I reached for the jersey, and pushed it up to my chest. His scent. His scent was everywhere. I was erupting with temptation. I wanted him. I could finally admit that I wanted him.

"Yato…"

I wanted him to hold me, to pat my head, to…KISS me. God I wanted it all. I felt so out of control.

"Hiyori, did you call for me?" Yato's voice echoed through my room and I felt stone-solid. I was done for.  
"No-oo. "  
"Oh I thought I hea…"  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM"  
Yato ran out and I felt like an idiot. I guess my reaction didn't make much sense, but I was terrified he might see me. What was I even doing?  
I got up, tossed Yato's jersey in the ongoing washer, and inched to my room in self-pity. Not only was I a pervert, I was falling for a God.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so sunny the next day. I woke up early to dry and fold my house-guests clothes. I was going to leave the pile at the door, but decided it would look too suspicious if my parents saw it. I opened the door only slightly and peeked inside.  
Yato and Yukine were practically cuddling, though I didn't understand how with Yato snoring so loudly. I left the clothes on the floor, and then went and got two trays with some breakfast.  
My heart felt so heavy still. I looked down at the mound of clothes, still embarrassed about my night with Yato's jersey. Why did I lose control of myself in such a strange way?

I have never had a boyfriend before. I actually can't recall ever liking anyone before, other than Touno MY GOD. But that was different. So different. That was admiration for someone far away. Yato was close to me. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with him or Yukine.  
I wish I had someone to talk about it with. This revelation sat heavy on my skin, it followed me around everywhere.  
_I am going to ruin my friendship with Yato._  
It was after much walking that I realized I was no longer in my body. In fact, I had no idea where I was.  
I sighed, turned around, and was immediately mauled by a group of small, grotesque phantoms.

"You're going to ruin everything. Ruin everything" They mimicked my thoughts, laughing.  
"He doesn't feel the same say, hehe he doesn't feel the same way" "You should just kill yourself, he won't love you back"

Their words were haunting. Were they right? I had no defense against this. I wanted to call out for help, but I felt so embarrassed and alone.

"He won't come find you" "He hates you" "He thinks you're annoying"  
"Just die. Just die. Just DIE."

I was consumed by phantoms. I laid down on the concrete, forgetting what my life was like when I had a body. Forgetting my friends, Touno, Yukine….Yato. All I felt was rejection stinging through me.  
Weakness taking over.  
Laughing.  
I closed my eyes…

"Hiyori!"  
"HIYORI WAKE UP PLEASE" I felt the weight of my body again, as Yukine screamed at me over and over again. My eyes opened.  
"Hiyori, Hiyori, are you okay?" Yukine asked.

"Yeah, what..what happe…" Before I could ask, Yato's body crashed on the cement in front of me, and a huge phantom towered over him.

"Yato she woke up, I can help you now!" Yukine ran over to him.

"Sekki"! Yato sliced the phantom with his blade. It disappeared into the sky.

He walked over to me. "Hiyori…"  
My whole body shifted body temperatures. My face was boiling. All he said was my name, that's all he said.

"Are you okay, you look a little flustered?" Yukine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't remember what happened…" I said. I really didn't. I remember walking and then everything went dark.

"Some guys found your body on the street a pretty long way from here, me and Yato saw them carrying it and well…" Yukine laughed, remembering something. "Yato kind of forced them to give you to us," he continued, "I gotta say, he's really got that whole 'wrath of a God' thing down. He looked so mad!"

I looked over at Yato, who was blushing intensely. "Yeah well whatever, I HAD to scare them somehow. More importantly, how did you let yourself get so far from your body?"

"I don't know." I said.

"We found you almost becoming phantom food here. Thank god we got here in time!" Yukine looked genuinely relieved, and Yato kept looking down.

"I've told you Hiyori, you have to be careful with you tail. You almost…" Yato seemed worried. This time, it was him and Yukine who had saved me.

"I'm sorry Yato…Yukine" I cried, "I don't know what happened". I sat on my knees sobbing like a puppy. It wasn't just what had happened now, it was everything. It was how hopeless my feelings felt, how lonely I was, how much I worried. I dumped it all out onto my hands, in front of Yato and Yukine. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Yato, you idiot, you made her cry!" Yukine yelled and walked over to me. "Hiyori, it's okay. We owed you, remember? Don't cry"  
I kept bawling.  
Yato turned around and said "What I don't understand is why you let the phantoms consume you? That's unlike you. Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you call me?" He sounded mad, which only produced more tears.

"Yato shut up!" Yukine coaxed, "This isn't the time for that, and can't you see it's making her cry more?"

I got up and hid my face in my hands. "I gotta go home." I said, "Sorry…"

I ran back to my house, my face dripping like a cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Yato didn't show up. Yukine arrived at my house that night, alone. I wanted to ask but I bit my tongue. Why should I care? If he was going to be mad about me getting myself in to trouble, there wasn't a friendship between us to begin with. So what could I ruin?  
I knew it was temporary but being angry at him made it easier to distract myself from all the feelings that had been teasing me lately.

"Wanna watch a movie, Yukine"? I sat on my couch as Yukine looked at the ceiling.

"Sure but," Yukine hesitated, "are you sure you're okay? Things got pretty heated back there and Yato..."

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "I just got flustered and have been stressed with school. I wasn't myself, I'll be more careful from now on, okay?"  
Yukine stared at me for a while, then smiled and sat next to me.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked.

"I don't know, pick one! I'll go make some snacks." I got up while Yukine shuffled through movies. As the popcorn popped in the microwave, I prepared some tea.  
_I miss…  
_ARGH. I grunted loudly and Yukine shouted "Hiyori was that you?"  
I didn't answer. I just walked out with a bowl of popcorn and some tea, sat down, and stared at the movie Yukine had chosen to watch.

I woke up on the couch. The menu screen of the movie kept playing the same song over and over again. The time was 5:40am. My parents would be up soon. I looked around for Yukine but he was gone.  
_Probably doing some job with Yato_, I thought.  
I cleaned up, and walked into my room. I would be skipping school, I decided. I slipped into my bed and breathed in.  
_That smell…  
_I guess Yato's jersey had left behind some traces of his scent. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

My mother came into my room to wake me for school.  
"I don't feel well, Mom" I croaked.  
She was understanding. I had never skipped school because I didn't want to go, so she assumed I was sick and left me alone. She left for work and I strolled to my living room in my pajamas and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so I got some books and started studying.  
Not too much time passed and I saw myself sleeping over some reading material.  
"Great." I said. If only I could control this spontaneous astral projections that keep happening to me.

I decided it would be best to take advantage of this, despite my outfit (pajamas), and I walked outside, then pranced roof to roof taking in the scenery. I went by my school and observed the PE classes. Then I pounced to the park, teasing dogs that were being walked. I felt a lot better after my day. The air felt clean and humid on my phantom skin. After a while, I ran back home to continue studying. I woke up in my body and looked at the time. It was only a quarter past one. The house would be empty for a while.

"A phantom in a nightgown is probably the easiest way to attract more phantoms, Hiyori." Yato's voice lingered in my ear like a soothing lullaby. A surprising, spontaneous lullaby…

"You saw me?!" I exclaimed, my body shivered as I looked up at him.

"Why are you so nervous?" He walked closer to me, slowly, not taking his eyes off mine.

"Uh, well, I'm kind of in pajamas and I," I stammered and he was now adjacent to my shoulder, "I am not feeling well."  
Yato laughed. He grabbed my chair and turned it to face him.

"Where's Y-Yukine?" I mumbled, with my head down, hair in my face.

"He's around," Yato explained, "I told him to leave us alone for a bit so we could talk about what happened."  
My breathing was off. I was practically hyperventilating. When did this happen to me? I felt so pathetic, so stupid, and so weak.

"Hiyori," Yato brushed the hair out of my face with his hand, "I worried about you, what has been going on lately?"  
I pushed him away and got up. I would not let this keep making me act like an idiot. But first…

"I'm going to shower and change," I said. "You stay here and we'll talk, I'll be back". I walked to my room and then my bathroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The water felt like a cleansing rainfall on my skin. I scrubbed my whole body with soap. I felt like I was letting go of all negative energy. Everything that felt heavy was slowly becoming lighter.  
I stepped out and blinked, watching myself in the mirror. I dried, got dressed, and opened the door, wondering if Yato would still be there.

When I stepped out into the living room, there he was, looking at me from the couch.

"Jesus, you take long in the shower Hiyori" He smirked, "Way to keep a god waiting".  
I laughed. It felt so refreshing to laugh, and smile at him. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at me expectantly and I figured I should get to the point.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, so I've been acting weird," I said. I felt nervous again, red inside and out, but it wasn't in a negative way.  
I was, in fact, excited. I looked up at Yato, his eyes were static watching my every gesture, I could tell.

"Yato?"

"Hiyori…" Yato paused, "Please don't ever let yourself be consumed by phantoms again. Promise me. Promise me that you'll call out for me next time. I'll hear you. I swear to you that I'll hear you". Yato was looking down now, and my heart was practically vibrating.

"I promise…" I said. Things were getting pretty tense. I felt guilty, but also fortunate that I had someone who cared about me so much.  
Yato smiled. Then he hesitantly reached his hand out and pat my head. I was blushing strongly, but still looked at him. He was blushing too, but looking away.

I felt like I was possessed. "Yato, look at me".  
Yato turned to me, blushing even more, "What?" he asked.

"W-why are you blushing?" I questioned him, feeling my stomach swirl into nausea.

"Hiyor-ri, um, well why are YOU blushing?" he rebutted. It was like Yato to turn things around and joke his way out of something, but he was staring at me. He was nervous, but looking directly into my eyes.

I kept blinking and looking down. Yato grabbed my face and make me look at him.

"Hiyori," he sort of laughed, "Do you have a fever?"

There were tornadoes in my chest, but I felt brave. I put my hand over Yato's, which was still gently placed on my face. This was starting to feel like a competition.  
"No-o, you just make me nervous." I declared. It was practically a confession. I grabbed his hand and removed it from my face, looking away.

Yato then clutched my arm and contested, "Why?"  
His question was hardly curious. He asked it calmly, not taking his eyes off how I would react.

_Because I...asdfg_, Gah, even thinking about it saying it was difficult.

"Hiyori, say it. Tell me why." Yato demanded. I felt his breath on my face and he was still gripping my arm. Despite how uneasy I felt, I wanted him…closer.

So I embraced him. I put my head into his chest, and my arms around his back; his smell made my body quiver, I felt the chills all over me. My voice muffled through his jersey, "Don't torture me, you idiot".

He held me for a long time. I refused to move until my face returned to its natural color.

"Do you want to go get some ramen with me this week, Hiyori?" Yato broke the long, yet strangely comfortable, silence and I finally glanced up at him.

Did he mean…

"...Just us?" Yato added, looking away.

My heart pounded, and because the room was so silent, it was all I could hear. Just my thumping heart, my breathing, and Yato's breathing. I wondered for a bit what was happening. I couldn't be sure if it was what I thought it was. Was it a date? Could we actually go on a date? I had always thought my feelings for Yato could never actually reach him, with him being a god and all, but now I was starting to think that they could. I paused my thought process and shifted my attention to Yato, who was anxiously waiting for my reply.

"Hiyori?" He consulted.

"Yes, I do." I answered.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the longgg hiatus.**

_What do I wear?_

I was nervously shifting through all of my clothes, looking for something I liked.

_Me and Yato are going on a date_.

That's what it was right? A date? I didn't want to get my hopes up, but after that night… It was so hard not to. I thought about Yato, his blue eyes, blushing face. I felt so excited and anxious at the same time.

Finally I settled on a navy blue dress and some sandals. I dried my hair, put some make up on, and pep talked myself in the mirror.  
"You got this Hiyori. Don't be nervous" I mumbled to myself. Then I heard a knock.

I went to open the door, but there was no one on the other side. I looked around for a bit...nothing.  
_Strange  
_Just as I shut the door, I heard a giggle.

"You're easily tricked huh, Hiyori?" Yato joked. He was standing in front of me, wearing a white button up shirt, and some black pants.

"No jersey today?" I joked, trying to hide the fact that I was relieved.

"I am just trying out some new clothes…" He walked over to me, looking at my feet, "You look cute…"  
I couldn't muster up anything to say, my whole body felt hot.

"Shall we go?" Yato asked. I nodded. We walked to the ramen shop with some space between us. The night was humid, but slightly breezy. I was looking around to make sure no phantoms would appear.

"Hey Yato, is Yukine okay by himself? I know he's afraid of the dark."  
"Yeah, he's with Kofuku. They like adopted him or something, hah" Yato explained. "Here we are…"

The ramen restaurant was beautiful. There were lanterns lit up outside, private booths with candles inside. We walked in and immediately the hostess asked: "Welcome, are you expecting someone else?"

She was looking at me. Of course.  
"Ahem" Yato made his presence known.  
"Oh dear, sorry! I didn't see you there. So table for two? Follow me."

I wondered what it would be like to introduce him to my parents. They wouldn't even remember him after a while, would they? I looked at Yato, who didn't seem bothered by how hard he was to notice. He actually seemed very happy. We sat down, ordered our food, and were left to talk, as it started to rain outside.

"Rain is good, it keeps the phantoms away" Yato said.

I smiled. The waitress brought our drinks. I circled my straw in my glass.

"Th-thanks for inviting me out today. It feels refreshing to go out in a calm setting." I said.  
"Yeah…" Yato agreed, "I thought it might be fun, it feels like we haven't hung out in a while".

I looked up. He looked up. We both blushed.

"Do you sleep well at night, Yato?" I asked him. I couldn't imagine what Tenzin's shrine was like to sleep in. Hard wood floor. Sacred or not, it seems uncomfortable.

"I mean I slept better at your house," he laughed. "But yeah, no need to worry about me."  
We finally got our food, and I slurped my noodles while listening to Yato tell me stories about his "bachelor" days without a regalia.

"You're lucky to have found Yukine though." I mentioned.  
"I'm lucky to have met you." He said without thinking. "Erm I mean, if it wasn't for you trying to find me one, I probably wouldn't have been out that day, in that moment that I saw him…"

"Mm." I nodded. Why was it so easy for me to blush at anything he said? I used to be able to act so annoyed of him. What happened?

"Do you want a picture?" I nervously asked. I had brought my camera, and I wanted to save a moment like this.

"Sure!" He got up, and sat on my side of the booth. He put his arm around me, which caused his scent to orbit me like a planet. The waitress came and snapped a few pictures of us.

"Thank you." I said. Yato was still sitting very close to me, our legs were practically touching.

He was looking through the pictures smiling.  
"Hiyori, you look so embarrassed in some of these. You blush so easily." He joked.

I felt nervous and sort of pushed him with my leg without thinking.  
"Stop teasing me!" I said. Now our legs were touching. I felt his leg moving, but it wasn't moving away. In fact, it was moving behind mine. Our legs were slightly crossed now, and I was just staring ahead.  
_He's playing footsies with me_

My heartbeat was racing. I looked at him, our legs still dancing with each other. He was blushing.  
"What do we do now?" I asked.

Yato hesitated, and put his hand on my thigh. My stomach leaped.  
"Not this" he said. Unlocked his leg from mine, and went to sit on the other side of me.

_Not this? _  
I had no idea what he meant. He asked for the bill. I got my wallet out and he looked at me and laughed.

"Don't worry about it Hiyori, my treat today". I thought about his jar of money. 5 yen coins. I wonder how many were going to this.

We walked out together, and it was still slightly raining. We walked side by side, but at a distance.  
_Not this. _  
I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. How he could touch me so delicately on my thigh, how he could touch my leg… All those things caused emotion to soar through me.

_Not this. Not this._

We finally got to my house.

"Well here we are. I should get back to Yukine." Yato said. I felt so confused. He seemed to have fun, but he wanted to leave so quickly. Had I done something wrong?  
"Y-yato," I asked, rain started to pour a little hard over us, "What did you mean by "not this?".

The rain began to soak us and we were not moving. Yato's white shirt stuck to him, hugging his chest and abs. I became more nervous just seeing him this way. He stayed silent for a couple minutes.

"Hiyori," he put his hand on my head, patting it. "Go inside. Human's can catch colds, God's cannot".

I looked at him for a long time then slowly turned to walk inside. I felt his eyes on me until I opened my door. But when I turned around to say goodbye, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Blip Blip Blip_

I moved through the photos of me and Yato. It had been almost a week since our "date". Which probably wasn't a date at all. I had just gotten the wrong idea. Yato hadn't contacted me all weekend, and it was already Thursday.

We were just friends though, so it wasn't weird. Nope. Not at all.

It was a rainy afternoon. I missed Yato and even Yukine. I wondered if they were worried about me forgetting them? I wonder how long it would take?

_No. It wouldn't happen. I promised_.

I decided to do some homework to get my mind off of this whole thing but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I grabbed my phone, and dialed.  
"Yato God at Your Service!" He answered delightfully, and had clearly not looked at his Caller ID.  
"Yato, it's Hiyori".  
"Oh, Hiyori" His tone changed. Why. "What's up?"  
"Erm, nothing. I just hadn't heard from you guys so…"  
"Yeah sorry about that heh, had a lot of jobs! Actually I'm getting another call now. Have to take it, talk to you later!"

_What. the. hell._

I was not even sad. I was furious. Angry beyond belief. Did he think he could tease me? Last week he acted so worried about me, and now he didn't even care? What had I done wrong? What could I have done wrong?  
I called him again.  
"Yato God! At…"  
"LOOK AT YOUR GODDAMN CALLER ID, ITS ME"  
"Oh, Hiyori what's…"  
"I, uh, have a leaky faucet. Fix it for me for 5 yen? " Money always made Yato show up.

"Oh, er. I can't, I already planned on going to a job."  
"It can be later," I insisted.  
"Mm, no, Hiyori, sorry. I don't have time. Can't your dad call some pro to fix it?"  
I could not believe he was refusing…  
"Wait, so you don't want the money for the job?"  
Yato stayed silent.  
I broke.  
"I guess you don't care about me forgetting you anymore, huh? Well fine then, I will!"  
I hung up the phone, crying. Crying because I thought this anxiety was over. I thought me and Yato were okay. I thought, I thought.  
I thought Yato could actually have feelings for me too. What an idiot.

***********************************************************************  
_Meanwhile where Yato is:  
_  
Yato stared at his phone, Yukine beside him.  
"What are you going to do about Hiyori?" Yukine asked him.  
Yato fidgeted.  
"What am I supposed to do, Yukine? She's digging herself into a hole. WE'RE digging ourselves into a hole. I gotta distance myself, at least for a bit." Yato chugged a beer.

"Why did you go out on a date with her to begin with?" Yukine wondered.

Yato stared blankly at the sakura trees that surrounded them.  
"I just thought that for a second, it could have worked. I forgot for a moment, that she was a fragile human life, and I'm just a God." Yato opened another beer

.  
"Just a God," Yukine repeated, "That's sort of ironic."  
Yato looked at his prized regalia.

"Yeah, but I guess I should talk to her. I just feel so human when I'm with her, so prone to mistakes…" Yato was blushing.

"I thought God's couldn't make mistakes?" Yukine poked at him. "If you don't fix this now, you may ruin our relationship with Hiyori forever...:"

Yato drank his second beer. "Yeah you're right. I'll go talk to her". 


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: FOR ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SORT OF SEXUAL STUFF, THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH IT SO FAR. I WILL ALWAYS WARN IT BEFORE IN CASE ANYONE IS UNCOMFORTABLE.**

I wanted to be happy, but all I felt were tears. My face was in my pillow and all I could manage was to cry.  
_Stupid Yato. Stupid stupid stupid_.

No. I was stupid. Why would think there was a possibility of romance between us? Why would I even like a smelly God like him?

"Stupid, smelly, jersey-wearing idiot!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Knock knock, here about the leaky faucet?" Yato chimed in, at the door of my room. I sat up, and he was just there. How could he just stand there.

"Go," I began to throw things at him, "AWAY". My pillow, my sweater, some books. He dodged all of it.  
"Hiyori calm down, what is up with you?" A manga hit him in the head. "Ow."  
"What do you mean what is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" I wanted to stop, but I couldn't stop yelling or shaking. Yato walked in and closed my door.

"Your parents are going to hear you yelling, Hiyori! Please calm down." Yato walked closer.  
"Don't come closer to me, you teasing idiot!" I kept yelling. My parents weren't home. I didn't care. I ran out of stuff to throw at him, so I just sat there, staring at the mess I had made.

"Why are you being so aggressive? Is everything okay?" Yato asked, very concerned. I didn't care.  
"Oh shut up!" I couldn't stop screaming at him. Why couldn't I stop? "Don't act like you care at all about what is going on with me. You're a-a liar!" Tears started streaming down my face. But I was not weak. I was angry. He had teased me. It wasn't my imagination. He had played with my emotions.  
He was staring at me, his eyes look angry. I kept yelling.  
"You don't care at all! You just wanted to tease me. You made me think you might feel something towards me when you asked me to get ramen with you. And then you just disappeared! You don't care about me, you don't care about anything!"  
I felt I was hurting Yato and that made me finally stop.

Yato looked cold.I wiped the tears off my face and looked down at myself. I didn't notice when Yato got so close. He had sat down next to me on my bed.

"Get o-"

"You really think all of that?" Yato asked calmly, his moonlit eyes pierced mine. "Are you an idiot?"  
I stayed silent.  
"I've never cared about anything like I care about you, Hiyori. Never." He looked sincere. I wanted to believe him. But I couldn't. I was about to start crying again…  
"Then why...why did you avoid me? Why did you make me feel like we were going on a date? Why did you say "not this"? Why-"

"Because if things keep up, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from doing this." And he interrupted me with a kiss. My eyes were open. He pulled away fast, blushing and still on my bed.  
I put my hand on my lips.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"Do it again." I demanded. He looked at me shocked.

"Hiyori I ca-"  
"Do it again." I repeated. He sort of frowned, and grabbed my face, kissing me again. This time I kissed back. I put my hands in his hair and felt his arms embrace me.

His tongue was in my mouth, and it was making me sweat. I started removing his jersey, and he paused for a second, as if he was going to tell me to stop. But then he started kissing me harder, unbuttoning my school uniform and then pushing me back, beneath him. I threw his jersey on the floor, and he started nibbling my neck.

_Fiction MA stuff ensues, see: (meowfanfiction) tumblr for full_

"Do you want to…" I started moaning into Yato's ear, "You know…"  
His hands gripped my back, but he made me stay still, then turned to look at me.  
"I don't have a condom".  
"But, y-you're a God?" I said the word. He was a God. I was practically having sex with a God.

He smirked, and quickly grabbed me, putting me beneath him.  
"I am a God." He said "And I told you we shouldn't do this".

_More Fiction MA._

He stopped. I looked up down at him. He had his face in his hands.  
"See what I mean Hiyori? You make me make mistakes. I can't stop my urges around you, I end up doing things like this."

His words hurt, but I didn't cry. He got up and sat next to me, grabbing my face and kissing me.  
"I love you, so much" He kissed me again. "I wish it was possible to be with you." He kept kissing me. "I want to be with you." This time he kissed me longer, passionately. He put his hand on my head and pulled away.  
"But I am not a human." This time he didn't kiss me. He just stared into my eyes and I understood. I understood why things could not continue as they had.


End file.
